


A Smile for Each of Us

by zairiko



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 0824林彦俊生日快乐, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: Yanjun receives a love letter but while reading the letter, he thinks it's exactly how he feels about a certain someone and speculates that maybe the letter wasn't for him and has been mistakenly placed in the wrong locker.Because 'I love your smiles' is definitely for Zhangjing and not him, right?orIn which Yanjun is an idiot.





	A Smile for Each of Us

 

Inside Lin Yanjun’s locker was a love letter. A clean sheet of light blue paper, folded, and secured delicately with a contrasting reddish ribbon. 

 

_ Huh. _

 

It wasn’t that the owner of the locker wasn’t used to seeing such letters, because he was very much so. He just wasn’t in the mood to think about such things this afternoon. Unlike how people seemed to think of him, he actually cared enough to make sure these people that think they like him wouldn’t feel hurt. Unfortunately for today though, he’d been drained by quiz after quiz after quiz in every subject to think about how to respond to letters in a way that wouldn’t hurt the sender. Well, he was actually hoping to walk home together with Zhangjing today because he could always cheer Yanjun up no matter what, but the shorter boy said he had something to do and went earlier.

 

That being said, he takes the letter out and slides the ribbon off to unfold the paper.

 

 

> _ Lin Yanjun, _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I don’t know how many people have told you this already but, I really like it when I see you smile. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Haha, you do have a really hot smirk. So many people fall for that (me included), and it’s so nerve wrecking to be on the receiving end of it honestly. It really does make my heart beat faster for you.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ But you know what else about you makes it beat even faster? Your other smiles. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ It’s not just because of your dimples, it’s also your eyes. It’s sad that you don’t do it often, but when you smile without holding back -open-mouthed and midlaugh- you look the most precious. It would be cheesy to say that you light the world up when you do smile like that, but it really does. For me anyway. You have no idea how much your smile makes my mood better and makes me want to smile as well. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ And even though I think that’s your most beautiful smile, I like your silent, close-mouthed smiles too. They’re thoughtful and simple, and most especially warm. I think it’s a smile that appreciates and shows caring. It’s a smile I often catch you directing at your friends. _

__

 

Yanjun’s walking slowly as he goes over it, allowing his mind freedom to think whatver it wants to regarding the words of this person. Sure, Yanjun’s read so many letters about what people like him for, but it was rarely about something like his smile, considering the fact that he didn’t even smile often.

 

In fact, while reading the letter, he even catches himself thinking of someone else that the words described almost perfectly that he couldn’t shake off the thought that this letter was addressed to a different person. 

 

> _ But there’s one more I’d like to tell you about. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The smile you show to the person you love.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I haven’t seen this smile yet. Do you have someone you like Lin Yanjun? If not, then, could you tell me if I’ll ever get the chance to see it?  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I’ll be waiting at the nearby park for your answer. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ P.S.: I’ve been trying to let you know for so long but you wouldn’t pick up on my hints. If you still don’t get my letter, here’s what I’m trying to say:  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I really really like you.  _

__

 

Yanjun pauses in front of the school gates, mind blanking a bit after having finished the love letter. Only one person had come to mind and stayed through the duration of him reading though.

 

You Zhangjing.

 

The letter was definitely addressed to his friend. He flipped the paper to see if he missed something like ‘please give this to You Zhangjing’ and accidentally read something that wasn’t for him. 

 

Because in all honesty, these words were words he’d associate with his friend in his head all the time. 

 

The shorter boy was bright and full of warmth. Yanjun’s exhaustion was no match when exposed to Zhanjing’s contagious happiness. Even on the days where nothing could pull his lips into anything other than a frown, seeing his friend smile would immediately bring him to smile back without intention.

 

Yanjun found himself silently agreeing to the words of love letter’s writer. 

 

He often caught the elder smiling to himself sometimes while watching their friends antics, or when he was watching Yanjun’s antics. It really was thoughtful and warm, and caring, and all things sweet and wonderful. Yanjun often found his stomach invaded by butterflies whenever he caught that smile directed at him. 

 

But there was also other things he always thought when he did.

 

Would Zhangjing ever look at him and smile at him differently? 

 

It brought fantasies into his head of how the boy would look at his lover someday. Whoever lucky soul that was, Yanjun was jealous of just how much love he would be receiving from just a smile, while he was just there, never knowing and only ever fantasizing about how utterly beautiful and precious and so full of affection Zhangjing would look.

 

_ Wait just- _

 

_ Is that You Zhangjing?  _

 

Yanjun’s thoughts skid to a stop just as his feet does. Unconsciously, he’d walked to the nearby park, letter in hand as he goes over the words and thinks of how much it makes him think of Zhangjing. He even jokingly thought the letter had been ghost-written by him with how much he agrees with it. But then why would Zhangjing be here? Did he know about the letter? Was it a coincidence? 

 

He sees Zhangjijng look at him and the letter, visibly panicking in his spot.

 

_ Oh no what if he asks about the letter? He’ll be mad that I read it. _

 

“Zhangjing? I thought you said you had something to do?” He asks as calmly as his voice can manage, hand in his pocket as he thumbs over the letter’s blue paper.

 

Zhangjing seems just as nervous as him for a reason Yanujun can’t place, so he takes a few moments to reply.

  
  


“Yanjun… did you? The letter, I mean?”

 

_ Oh no he knows _

 

“Zhangjing, I’m sorry,” He pulls out the folded paper from his pocket and hands it to the other boy. “It was-”

 

“I…” Zhangjing cuts him off with a single syllable, shutting him up from his apology. “It’s okay, Lin Yanjun. You don’t have to explain to me why you can’t date me.” 

 

The boy pulls the letter from Yanjun’s hands and takes a step back, leaving Yanjun’s mind boggled with confusion and his mouth left open with nothing to say.

 

“Can you pretend this never happened? Please?” Zhangjing tells him, voice much quieter than usual, and slightly shaking. “I hope we can still stay friends, Yanjun.” He says the last part quietly, almost whispering.

 

And then he runs away, leaving Yanjun rooted to his spot. As if on cue, rain started falling and it took Yanjun a few drops on his his face to finally realize what just happened between the two of them and start running after the boy. 

 

“Zhangjing…!” Wait!” He yells, but that only seemed to make the boy run even faster. 

 

“You Zhangjing!

 

Because of the rain, Zhangjing catches himself slipping and falling down, effectively stopping himself from running away from his chaser.

 

“I, ha, I thought the letter was for you.” Yanjun says among pants when he catches up to the boy who seems to not be making any attempts to get up. “So you- you were waiting at the park for me? The letter was from you?” 

 

“It was clearly in  _ your  _ locker, Lin Yanjun!” Zhangjing’s still not looking at him, still sitting down on the ground and getting his clothes ruined in the rain. “And yes, it was me. Who else was at the park?” 

 

“Wait so, you...you really like my smiles?” He crouches down to meet Zhangjing’s eyes, his own wide open from the realization of it all. The older boy is red from both the running and how embarrassed he fees right now, and Yanjun feels bad that he tripped so he brings out his umbrella to put over the two of them as they talk.

 

“What made you think the letter was even for me?” Zhangjing asks, disbelief in his voice but also curiosity.

 

“Well, because I thought it described you well. You smiles, I mean.” Yanjun starts. “ I love how beautiful and adorable and precious you are when you smile. And I got jealous just thinking about not knowing how you would smile at someone you love.” 

 

“Jealous?” 

 

“Yeah. Because I wanted you to smile at me that way too.” 

 

“Dummy. I always do.” 

 

And finally, under the umbrella that separated both of them from the rest of the world, Zhangjing looks up from the ground and seizes Yanjun’s eyes with his own, 

 

and smiles. 

 

“Will you smile at me too?”

 

And Yanjun, with all of the adoration and love he could feel in his heart in their shared moment, to the shining brown eyes full of love for him, 

 

smiles back. 

 

“Only if you promise me you’ll only look at me that way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my small contribution for lyj's bday ! 
> 
> spare me a lil i havent written in a while hehe but i hope you like it uwu 
> 
> hmu at twt ! @azhangjing


End file.
